


草莓棉花糖

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 有年龄差的打孩子小车预警！王者荣耀相关预警！





	草莓棉花糖

**Author's Note:**

> 有年龄差的打孩子小车预警！  
> 王者荣耀相关预警！

李东海最近迷上了一款手机游戏。

手游名叫王者荣耀，是一款在年轻人中风靡的MOBA类(多人在线战术竞技游戏)手机游戏，只有凭借过人的技术和优秀的团队协作能力才能获得最终的胜利。

刚上瘾的那几天李东海可谓是茶不思饭不想，喊吃饭至少要喊三遍，回答永远是等等马上五分钟。然而这个故事的最终结局是，某天内心暴走表面优雅的李哥慢条斯理的吃完饭，进屋拎了一顿饭拖了一刻钟还没出现的小朋友的后脖颈，扒了裤子把人扔在床上好一通揍，给两瓣小屁股均匀上色后又把人按在餐厅的实木椅子上监督他就着眼泪把饭吃了个干净。

(事后被本后妈强制性采访的不愿透露姓名的小李先生是这样哭诉的——“不是你写的吗你良心不会痛吗你还有脸问我痛不痛？被狠心哥哥毒打一顿再强迫你坐硬板凳你说痛不痛？队友还举报我挂机扣我信誉积分！可委屈死我…不不不委屈！哥哥打的对！挂机挂的好！都是我的错！再也不敢了！”突然被李先生捏住后颈皮的小李先生职业假笑道。)

这天晚上，李赫宰打电话说自己要在公司加班，应该要到凌晨就不回家睡了，还温声细语的让小朋友关好门窗注意安全早点休息。被连续几天严格把控游戏时间的李东海顿时觉得自己重获新生，瘫在床上连撸五小时，小妲己都提醒他玩太久需要15分钟后再来了。而此时连续运作几个小时的手机也发出了低电量提醒。

不就15分钟嘛，熬过去了就又是一条好汉！给发热的手机充上电后中午吃过饭就再没吃东西的小李咬着草莓味棉花糖想。

短暂的休息结束后，李东海又投入了新的战斗。他把游戏音效调的很大，游戏人物发出的语音让他好像不那么害怕黑乎乎的房间了。

时间不知不觉的来到半夜两点，还在公司忙碌的李赫宰终于签完了最后一份文件。靠在椅背上休息时他觉得好疲惫。他有点想念小朋友了。

有句老辈子的话说得好，如果你想见一个人，那就麻溜儿的去见。

于是李·霸道总裁·赫宰火速套上外套头也不回的下班回家了。

夜里到处都静的很，李赫宰怕吵到小朋友睡觉，恨不得把动作放到和树懒一样慢，连开关门都轻手轻脚的。

一切都很正常。

除了黑灯瞎火的卧室传来的持续不断地来自王者峡谷的声音。

能耐啊，三天不打，上房揭瓦。性感李哥扶了扶金丝眼镜心想。

李东海这局顺利的要命。他凶得很，对面中单一直被他压着打根本发育不起来，而对面打野射手更是宛如葫芦娃救爷爷一般让他疯狂收割，简直是遇到了传说中千年一遇的大顺风——我和我的九个队友。他神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，对面三路被他抓崩，连拿七个人头一路超神。

“奶思(Nice)！奶金得瑞(Legendary)！”这把手感极好的中单杀神李东海得意的笑。

他超大声的表扬完自己，下意识的一抬头却发现原本黑漆漆的客厅居然灯火通明，而本该在公司加班的李赫宰此时正站在房间门口抱着胳膊看着他笑的一脸慈祥。

“…李李李赫宰你你你？？？”李东海慌了，急忙把手机往自己身后藏。脸上挂着笑意的李赫宰进了屋，从热乎乎的被窝里提溜出来了只穿着小背心小裤裤的小朋友，自己在床边坐下后，让他屁股悬空侧着坐在自己一边大腿上，他把头埋在李东海肩颈处吸了一口气，“想你了。”

要问此时李东海感动吗他他吗哪里敢动啊，手里攥着的手机此刻仿佛有千斤重。李赫宰在他脸侧啄了几口，“刚刚不是都超神了么，你要挂机了多可惜呀，来咱们就坐这儿，我看着你打完这局。”

李东海欲哭无泪，打完这局我还有命吗我就问问老天？？但夜是他熬的，错是他犯的，被抓包也是没跑的，他一句都不敢为自己辩解，只能可怜兮兮的坐在李赫宰大腿上打游戏。

清兵，推塔，拿大龙，李东海稳如老狗。然而快乐游戏中的他突然想到自己正被李赫宰双手环腰抱着一会儿还不知道要面对什么样的暴风雨呢，一不小心走位失误先把自己的中单漂亮姐姐拿来祭天了。

“啧，我前两天听说了一句话叫电子竞技…什么来着？”李赫宰把手放在小朋友肉乎乎的屁股上轻轻捏捏。“菜是原罪。”盯着手机看完对面出装看小地图努力想要挽回点儿面子的李东海不假思索脱口而出。李赫宰拍了拍他的屁股笑着点点头，“对，菜是原罪。所以宝贝好好玩哈，要是发挥失常让对面翻盘了咱们一会儿可要翻倍了。”

对此李东海表示，我恨。

这下他是丝毫不敢大意了。李东海带着梦想重新出发，立誓不到最后关头绝不回家。李赫宰见他一副要把对面打穿的样子悄咪咪的勾了勾嘴角——贴在李东海屁股上的那只手在他的臀尖摩挲了几圈后勾着他的内裤边伸了进去。

正在和辅助一起打蓝BUFF的李东海被突然的肌肤接触吓的一愣，而被他控制的漂亮姐姐更是瞬间就没了动作。于是乎下一秒蓝BUFF的美丽圈圈就出现在了每隔八秒自动释放被动技能的辅助脚下。

辅助：…  
李东海：…  
李赫宰：◟̊◞̊ ◟́◞̀ ◟̆◞̆ ◟̽◞̽ ◡̈

没事我减cd够了回蓝凑合凑合也够了不就丢了个蓝BUFF吗有我小命儿重要吗罢了罢了海哥罢了。李东海在心里这般安慰自己。

然而玩心大起的李赫宰哪里舍得轻易放过他呢。他时而捏捏丰满的臀肉，时而用指尖探探故意夹紧的臀缝，不一会儿就把李东海逗弄的呼吸急促。

“哥哥你别…别弄呀我打不好了…”眼见着李赫宰的手指就要碰到他的小口，李东海实在忍不了了，他声音都打着颤儿，“这要是打输了算谁的啊…”

“当然算你的。”指尖与紧闭的小穴亲密接触时李赫宰露出慈父般的微笑。

这波团战位置极好，他控制的漂亮姐姐唱着叮叮当就在人群中开始了秘籍之左右横跳。

三连决胜，四连超凡，马上就是激动人心的！！！

啊噢，没有五连绝世了。

突然被人蘸着湿滑前液轻轻揉搓龟头沟壑的李东海舒服的猛得软了身子手一抖就跳歪了二技能。

靠着被动技能拿到最后一个人头的辅助：…？  
不知道自己的存在有什么意义但是躺赢也很快乐的打野上单射手：…？  
五杀没了还不敢抱怨委屈巴巴的李东海：…我的(锅)。

对方这一波团灭让李东海一方直接推上高地打爆了对面水晶。随着胜利二字的出现李东海觉得自己的人生都变得灰暗了起来。他一副垂头丧气的样子，可怜巴巴的盯着李赫宰西裤上的纹路听候发落。

“赢了还不高兴？”李赫宰贴心的帮他把手机放好，让人侧着站在自己两腿中间开始训话。

暴风雨可能会迟到但永远不会缺席。腿被李赫宰的两膝牢牢夹住的李东海绝望的想。

“问你话呢？”身后猛得就被盖了一巴掌。“当然高兴…如果你没回来就更高兴了…”被打的往前挺身的李东海揪着衣角小声嘟囔。

李赫宰听了气得想笑，一把掐上了他的大腿根，“你说什么？大声点儿。”白嫩的软肉被掐住，李东海吃痛的嗷嗷叫，“呜啊…我说高兴！哥哥回来我更高兴了！”

李赫宰手很大，直接又一巴掌覆盖了小朋友的大半个屁股，“行了，大半夜了不跟你废话。熬夜，偷偷打游戏，不爱护眼睛不开灯，手机都烫手了还边充电边玩，每条十下，床头柜尺子拿出来，一共四十没冤枉你吧？”

感谢天感谢地感谢阳光照射着大地这么大错居然只有四十下，而且还是尺子。“没没没，不冤枉。”李东海生怕他反悔再加罚，连忙弯腰拿了尺子递给李赫宰。

“裤子脱了，自己撩着上衣。”还在想要用什么姿势迎接暴风雨的李东海顿时懵了，啥玩意儿？这不是打七岁小孩儿的姿势吗？还得自己撩衣服？能选趴着挨四十皮带吗？(不是

他撇着嘴把内裤拽了下去，刚刚被玩弄的有些硬的性器瞬间弹了出来，前端溢出的液体和内裤分开时在空气中拉出长长的银丝，李东海见状好恨自己不会遁地。他慢吞吞的把上衣衣摆在手里收紧，红着脸低下头等着李赫宰的动作。

凉凉的尺子最终还是贴上了他的臀瓣，虽说李赫宰收了点力道，但手起尺落还是让李东海痛的唔了一声。

李赫宰打孩子很有一套，他不紧不慢的往李东海臀肉上招呼着尺子，两下之间还能间隔个好几秒，这让充分体会到疼痛的李东海恨得牙痒痒。

这把伴随了他许多日夜的尺子有四十厘米长一半手掌那么宽，随便来个几下就能把他的屁股照顾的完全。白净的臀瓣染上了好看的粉色，李赫宰对自己的成果甚是满意，抽打之余还用左手色情的捏了几把，惹得李东海瞬间由痛呼转成压低的呻吟，微翘的性器都跟着颤了两颤。

四十下尺子并不难捱，只是今天李赫宰存心要欺负他。打孩子的过程中他时不时的摸摸揉揉捏捏，嘴里还净说些奇奇怪怪的话，什么谁家小朋友不听话大半夜要被哥哥揍啊，什么宝贝好色哥哥随便摸摸都能硬之类的，把李东海逗弄的耳朵尖尖都羞的通红。

李赫宰本就没想着要正了八经收拾小朋友的，小孩子年纪小偶尔淘气一下他也喜欢的紧，四十下打完身后也只是蜜桃一样的深粉色，粉嫩嫩软乎乎还微微发热的手感让他欲罢不能，只是可惜今天太晚了，不然他肯定要立马把人扑倒在身下做的李东海哭爹喊娘。(不是

正揉着呢，李东海的肚子突然咕噜噜了一小声。“什么声音？”李赫宰停了手上的动作，收了表情抬头看着李东海。坏了，这下完了。李东海迅速的想着对策，但在李赫宰的死亡凝视下他脑子里一片空白，“可能…可能是水…水管？”

“好啊，水管。”李赫宰闭着眼做了三组深呼吸，然而平静失败，他睁开眼的瞬间就把李东海上半身按趴在床上，又快又狠的十个巴掌噼里啪啦的落下来把李东海痛的眼泪纷飞，“晚上又没吃饭？”他右腿压在李东海膝弯处把人压的丝毫动弹不得，手贴在小朋友被揍的发烫的臀肉上问。

“呜…我吃了东西的…”趴在他腿上哭的哼哼唧唧的李东海小小声道。“你吃什么了？”李赫宰一巴掌卯足了力打在他臀腿交界处，惹得李东海哇的一声嚎啕大哭起来。

“那个那个…我吃的了…”李赫宰顺着他手指的方向看过去——一包被吃了一半的草莓棉花糖。他看了看胖嘟嘟的粉色棉花糖又看了看手底下的粉红色小屁股，顿时乐了，“还挺像的。”

趴着的李东海有些摸不着头脑，什么东西挺像的？李赫宰又训了几句揍了两下就把人拉了起来，不知道是先前的兴奋劲儿没过还是怎的，起身站直的李东海眼睁睁的看着自己的蘑菇头涌出了一点点清液，在重力作用下滴在了李赫宰的西裤上。

简直是大型世纪尴尬现场。

看似无欲无求的李赫宰无视了小朋友想要解决一下的祈求眼神，自顾自的脱了衣服就把他拽进被子里。

屁股痛的要命的李东海哪里躺的住，只能趴在床上乱哼哼。他在被窝里拱来拱去怎么都觉得不舒服，下身和床单摩擦的他又硬了根本睡不着。

李赫宰把他脑袋从被子里捞出来，伸手把人圈在怀里，“学小猪呢，赶紧睡觉。”李东海试探的用鼓鼓囊囊的前边在他大腿上顶了顶，“我那个…我睡不着哥哥…”

罢了，大不了明天不上班了。李赫宰一个翻身把人压住的时候心想。“那别睡了。”

为了照顾李东海娇嫩的屁股，李赫宰只压着他亲了亲嘴巴就抱着人翻了身。小朋友的胸脯软软的，胸前的两个小红豆被他含在嘴里啃了又啃。

床头柜里不仅有李东海的好朋友大尺子，还有李赫宰的好伙伴——一年四季家中常备的润滑剂。他伸手一捞，拧了盖子就往李东海身后倒。

冰冰凉凉的润滑落在他被打熟的臀肉上，激的李东海嘤咛出声。他有些不好意思的把头埋在李赫宰颈窝里，小狗似的这儿嗅嗅那儿舔舔。

他们在一起很久了，做爱自然是生活的一部分。很快，李东海便趴在他耳边喘息着说可以了哥哥。末了又小声追了一句，我也好想你。

李东海的小红屁股极大的限制了李赫宰的发挥，传统骑乘什么的通通不行，他只好让李东海跪趴在床上从后面进入。当然还不能一插到底，只能轻轻的抽送，稍微一使劲小朋友就苦着脸嚷嚷撞的屁股疼。

但好在李东海前列腺浅，只是浅浅的撞几下他就舒服的直哼唧。李赫宰认准了这一点，控制着自己的力度往他敏感的一处上肏，连续几十次快速挺进磨的李东海带着哭腔哥哥老公的叫了个遍。

不仅仅是打孩子，李赫宰也是疼孩子的一把好手。除了把人按着肏到浑身泛红大腿直打颤儿之外，他还不停地在人小粉屁股上来回摩挲，李东海又痛又爽，撸着自己的硬挺哭唧唧的说不行了受不了了。

可男人怎么可以说自己不行呢。顶着他前列腺把人肏到射的李赫宰今晚第二次为自己竖起了大拇指。

这一晚上，丢了蓝没了五杀还被李赫宰揍了两顿，是有点儿惨。不过揍后服务倒是挺到位的，就是撞得屁股有点痛，但爽还是特别的爽，这么说起来好像这波也不是很亏啊。体味着高潮余韵的李东海想。

“宝贝舒服了哥哥就不撞你了，你来亲亲哥哥好不好？”李赫宰和他交换了一个吻，轻轻摸了摸他的臀瓣，在他身前躺了下来。

小朋友刚刚舒服的眼泪都冒出来，现在爽够了自然是乐颠颠的张开了小嘴儿把巨物的顶端含了进去。他从龟头亲吻到阴囊，连两个小球都吃进嘴里戏弄了一番。

粉红的小舌绕着柱身来回打转，每每轻擦过沟壑的敏感处时总会引得李赫宰轻声抽气或呻吟。李东海看着他闭着眼爽的要命的表情忍不住偷笑，用嘴唇包住牙齿就给李赫宰来了个深喉。

“呃嗯！！”被伺候了许久的李赫宰在他的几次深喉下终是没忍住，哼了一声直接射进了李东海嘴里。他看着小朋友嘴边淌下来的白浊，有些抱歉的把人抱在怀里亲了又亲。

事后两人一起站在洗手间刷牙。“宝贝，你转过去看看镜子，你的小屁股真像两个粘在一起的草莓棉花糖。”李赫宰伸手戳戳已经褪了点颜色的小粉团子笑着说道。“还不都是因为你，坏蛋。”李东海叼着牙刷一嘴泡沫，双手捂住还在发热的粉红色软肉不给碰。

不给摸了就换个地方呗。李赫宰捏捏他粉褐色的小乳尖，“是谁又淘气犯了一堆错误？我告诉你啊你要再有下次，小心我把你揍成烤棉花糖。”

“…QAQ那你还是把我还给超市吧哥哥。”被李赫宰从背后圈住的李东海捂着脸假哭道。

(超市老板娘是我 请李哥速速把小棉花糖还给我:P


End file.
